A DAngerous GAme
A Dangerous GAme is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 3 finale. It will air on March 19th 2013. Synopsis The Liars are seeing red as they attempt to put an end to the game.....Spencer is back home and putting up a good front, but Aria, Hanna and Emily are not so sure their friend is fully back after seeing how fragile she was just a day or so before. Unfortunately the girls dont have much time to ponder Spencer's health as shocking revelations are brought to the forefront. With so much happening and new information being uncovered, will the liars be ready for what is waiting for them? Notes *We'll learn exactly how many members are in the A-Team. *The Liars will learn that Spencer is on the A-Team *Someone might die, and Wren may have something to do with it. We won't know if they're actually dead or not until season four. *There will be a fire at Radley while Mona, Emily, Hanna and Aria and there. Promo *According to Marlene King, the "the truth will rise from the ashes" *The Queen of Hearts will be revealed. *The person Jenna talked to in the park in UnmAsked will be revealed. by Marlene King. *Marlene King said that Spencer and Toby will have possibly reached a resolution by the end of this episode. *There will be a Jenna scene in the pouring rain. *Ezra will be back at school as an English teacher and the girls will be texting in his class. *Marlene King gave hints of the finale: Some Hitchcock. An emotional reveal. Three shocking twists. A very big reveal at the end. *The person in the red coat will be revealed, and Spencer will have a face-to-face conversation with him/her. It is 'who you might think it is" but "it's not definitive". There is something about the red coat that they all recognize as part of their past. [Confirmed in an Entertainment Weekly interview]. *Ashley Marin may go to jail, possibly forever. *Hanna sees Red Coat after she fell unconscious while in the fire at Radley. Promo *We will learn who Shana has been hooking up with in this episode. *Malcolm will show Hanna (assumingly) a picture of Ali and Spencer from a cell phone Promo *Spencer will see 2 Red Coat People and 1 will have a red pitchfork and have brown hair. Promo *A couple of A-Team members will be revealed Parrish's interview Title & Trivia *It is possible that the title comes from the 1941 film "A Dangerous Game" which revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility *.This episode will draw inspiration from the Hitchcock film North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *Previous title: I''f'' You Provoke Me. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Louisa Abernathy as Waitress Marlene *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Teo Briones as Malcolm Trivia *Marlene said "Shelter" by will be featured. *A homage to the Alfred Hitchcock movie " ." Gallery A and H in class 3x24.jpg Aria and Hanna 3x24.jpg Spencer in class 3x24.jpg Hanna 3x24.jpg Ezra and Aria 3x24 .jpg 225117_505729149468119_1236972950_n.jpg Red Coat and Spencer 3x24.jpg Spencer and the girls 3x24.jpg Spencer 3x24.jpg Mona 3x24.jpg PLLS03E24-01.jpg PLLS03E24-02.jpg 559745_505729242801443_1135646573_n.jpg Promo + Sneak Peeks MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "A dAngerous gAme" - Ep 3x24 Promo|MuchMusic Promo Pretty Little Liars Season 3 Episode 24 Promo "A dAngerous gAme" HD|ABC Promo Pretty Little Liars 3x24 Sneak Peek "A Dangerous Game" (HD) Season Finale-0|Sneak Peek # 1 Pretty Little Liars 3x24 Sneak Peek 2 "A Dangerous Game" (HD) Season Finale-0|Sneak Peek # 2 Pretty Little Liars 3x24 Sneak Peek 3 "A Dangerous Game" (HD) Season Finale-0|Sneak Peek # 3 Pretty Little Liars 3x24 Sneak Peek 4 "A Dangerous Game" (HD) Season Finale-0|Sneak Peek # 4 Quotes Mona: Those bitches will finally get what they deserve. Jenna: You have know idea what's going on here! Hanna: We know enough. Aria: And if we're lucky this will all be over with. Spencer: Luck won't have anything to do with it. Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale